


Rules

by Zero401



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Incest, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Touching, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rey is 16, Rough Sex, Underage Rape/Non-con, using sex as punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zero401/pseuds/Zero401
Summary: Rey has broken the rules of her father’s house.Instead of her usual spanking, her father decides she old enough now for a different form of punishment.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 143





	Rules

**Author's Note:**

> So I live in the U.K where you legally are a consenting adult at age 16 therefore from my perspective Rey isn’t underage but I understand in other countries you do have to be older, so I’ve put the underage tag just to be safe.
> 
> Enjoy.

It was midnight, way past her curfew as she sneaked into her house through the front door. She had taken her shoes off outside, hoping it would make tiptoeing across the hard laminate flooring much quieter.

If her father caught her creeping through the house like a thief in the night, he’d be furious.

Her father was a real hard-ass.

It wasn’t even her fault that she missed curfew, Finn had gotten into a fight with some wanker at the nightclub, who was getting real handsy with her and before you knew it the stranger had smashed a glass bottle right in Finn’s face.

The blood, to say the least was horrific, luckily she wasn’t too squeamish about those kind of things thanks to her dad. He was always bringing his kills to the house and butchering them, deers and rabbits mostly.

Three hours and forty-two stitches later, Finn was finally released from hospital. 

The doctor had said he was lucky not to get any glass in his eye, to which Rey just rolled her eyes. 

If he was lucky he wouldn’t of gotten hit at all.

Of course, she couldn’t explain any of this to her father, for one she shouldn’t have been in the nightclub in the first place, he was very strict about those kind of places and two he wouldn’t care.

The rules are the rules. 

No exceptions.

But all she need do now is climb the stairs and she’s home free. She could do this.

‘What time do you call this?’

Shit.

Her father’s deep, foreboding voice came from the darkness of the living room.

What was he doing sitting in the dark? Had he been waiting for her all this time?

‘I’m sorry, dad. Finn had an accident and had to go to hospital’.

‘That doesn’t explain why you’re late, does it?’

‘I couldn’t just leave him there, he was badly hurt’.

‘So what you’re saying is, you’d rather disobey me than leave one of your so-called friends’.

Rey just stood there, like a deer in the headlights. She knew he was going to punish her and the way the room smelt strongly of whiskey, so much so it actually burnt her eyes, she knew it was going to be a brutal one.

Her father had had a drinking problem for as long as she could remember. And he certainly wasn’t a happy drunk.

‘Come here’ he whispered, almost sounding like he was encouraging her.

She walked slowly towards him.

‘Please, dad. I’m too old for such punishment’.

‘Rey’ he warned.

Knowing she had no choice, she laid on her stomach across his lap, feeling him hike up her dress and pull her knickers down her lower thighs. She couldn’t help but feel exposed and humiliated, she was sixteen and her father still spanked her like she was a child.

But then again, perhaps that was his point, to belittle her.

She felt his hand smooth over her skin as he took an intake of breath. Well this was new. Usually he’d just get right to the smacking. It made her feel uncomfortable, especially when he’d part her cheeks, feeling his finger brush past her puckered hole.

‘Dad…what are you…’ she squirmed in his grasp.

That’s when he did hit her…hard. 

Slap…

She squealed in shock and from pain, she felt the stinging imprint of his hand on her bum as he raised and dropped his palm in the exact same place.

Slap…

Her ass slowly started to feel like it was burning, the intensity of his hits grew causing her to yelp at the harshness of the impacts.

‘You see what happens when you break the rules, baby?’ He asked.

Slap…

‘Y-yess…I’m…I’m s-sorry, dad’ she cried, fat tears rolling down her face.

‘Are you?’

Slap…

‘I don’t think you are, baby. Like you said, you’re too old for such punishments now, you need something a little more your age’.

A knot formed in her stomach and her eyes bulged out of her skull as she felt her father’s finger stroke her pussy, from her slit to her clit, the tip of his finger pushing into her.

‘Feels like someone got a little excited with daddy’s spanking, you’re gushing like a drainpipe in monsoon season, baby…fuck’.

‘Dad…’ she paused, hearing him suck his finger clean with a wet pop causing her to almost dry heave, her father now knew what she tasted like and by the sound of his groan he liked it. 

‘Dad, please…I-I p-promise never t-to break the ru-rules again’ she begged as she tried to crawl away from him.

He gripped her hair in his fist like a vice, pulling hard enough that she swore she felt the roots of her hair being plucked from her scalp which caused her neck to snap back, her cheek resting against his cheek.

‘Did I say your punishment was over, baby?’ He said calmly in her ear.

Using his strength he picked her up and threw her ungraciously face down onto the sofa, immediately jumping on top of her, his weight pinning her down.

Without another word, she hears him unbuckling his belt, feeling him jiffle out of his jeans and underwear. Rey couldn’t believe what was happening, surely her own father wasn’t going to rape her, sure he was an alcoholic and perhaps not the most sociable of people but a rapist? And his own daughter at that? 

No, this had to be some kind of deranged, psychopathic way of scaring her…right?

At least that’s what she thought until she felt something hard and heavy slot between her ass as he leaned over her, resting his face next to her own.

‘You know, I’ve been thinking about this for a long time, baby’ he started slowly rocking his body so she could feel his cock rutting and grinding against her backside ‘ever since you were a little girl and mommy left us but, of course, I would never have done anything to you back then, I’m not a fucking sicko. No, I would just imagine your perfect little body underneath me, your tight wet pussy around my cock as I stroked myself. And then you turned sixteen and ever since your birthday I’ve been trying to find the right time’.

‘To rape me?’ She said, surprising not only her father but herself too, it had literally slipped out before she could process the words.

But she couldn’t help herself, she was angry…no, she was furious. Her mother had left them when she was six and now she was learning that for ten years her father had wanted her sexually. Had fantasied about it whilst he masterbated. 

He snarled as he wrapped his large hand around her throat, cutting off her air supply rapidly.

‘I can’t rape what I already own, baby. I’m just claiming your body, making sure you and everyone else knows exactly who you belong to’.

He loosened his hold on her neck, as she desperately gasped for oxygen not even noticing his hand snaking it’s way between her body and the couch as he slowly circled her clit.

‘Now, are you going to be a good little slut for daddy?’

She wailed as he pinched her clit, squeezing hard before going back to his soft circular strokes. 

She hated this and hated her father, he was suppose to care for her, protect her. But all this time he had been the viper in the bushes, waiting all these years to strike and sink his fangs into her.

‘Ah…’ 

Rey clamped her hand over her mouth with lightning speed...she had just moaned…in pleasure as her fathers fingers brushed her now, very sensitive clit.

What the fuck?

She had just uncontrollably moaned to her father who was sexually abusing her.

‘That’s it, baby. Show daddy how much you like it’.

‘I d-don’t like it, dad’.

Then as if he thought he had a point to prove his stroking became harder and faster, making her clit throb in excitement, she could tell she was getting close.

She was gonna cum, she felt betrayed by her own body as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. 

‘Are you gonna cum for daddy, baby’.

‘Yes’ she panted weakly.

‘No you’re not’ he removed his hand causing her to whimper.

She had been so close, another second or two and she would have orgasm, now as the throbbing grew into a dull ache in protest of her not reaching her release.

‘Only good sluts who follow the rules are allowed to cum, baby’. He remarked, spreading her legs wide.

Rey froze as the dark realisation of what was about to happen hit her like a ton of bricks.

‘Please d-dad, don’t do this…p-please…I’m a v-virgin’ she pleaded, hoping that it would be enough to get him to stop.

‘My baby girl saved herself for her daddy’ he cooed sweetly, kissing her on the cheek whilst guiding his cock through her wet folds. 

He angled his cock to enter her slowly, almost like he was wanting to savour this moment as she cried out from the painful invasion of her body.

‘Feel how hard you make daddy, baby…fuck, you’re so tight’.

‘Please d-dad, it’s t-too b-big, it h-hurts!’ She wailed, feeling as though her father was splitting her in half, the pain she had felt when he was spanking her was nothing compared to this.

He kept inching forward until finally he met some resistance.

‘Feel that, baby? That’s your virginity’ he taunted before suddenly snapping his hips as he brutally forced his way through until he bottomed out, grunting in her ear as she screamed so loud, he had to cover her mouth. Wouldn’t want to wake the neighbours.

He grinds his hips into hers causing her to squirm. Ignoring her anguish his started fucking her in earnest.

‘Take daddy’s cock like a good slut Rey and daddy will finish what he started with your clit’.

He pulled back his hips, looking down in between their bodies and feeling a sense of pride at seeing the streaks of his daughter’s blood that covered his cock, it gave him a pleasurable shiver down his spine, making his head spin as he drove himself back into her.

Rey, knowing she had no choice, no way to escape simply went limp like a rag doll. It was like she had become numb all of a sudden, her father’s grunting, the wet slippery sound her pussy makes every time he pumps in and out of her and the sound of their bodies slapping, it all became white noise to her. 

‘Fucking Christ, you’re so wet for me, baby…I bet you’ve always wanted daddy to put his big cock in your cunt…all those times I’ve watched you masterbate, thinking you were so quiet but daddy heard, baby’.

Roughly pulling out, he flipped her over onto her back and resumed pounding into her.

Her father impatiently pushed the upper-half of her dress down, exposing her breasts which were bouncing in rhythm of his thrusts. 

‘Fuck, you’ve got such pretty tits’.

Her father lowered his mouth, suckling her like a newborn baby. The foreign hot, wet sensation on her nipple made her unconsciously buck her hips, her body could almost fool her into thinking she was enjoying this. 

But she wasn’t, combing her fingers through his hair before pulling on his roots as hard as her feeble body could in an attempt to get him off but instead his released an excited growl.

‘What did daddy say about being a good slut, mmmm?’ Pinning both her wrists above her head, chastising her like she was a naughty school girl.

‘I think daddy’s got himself a very naughty, unruly little brat who needs to learn her place’ he continued, angling his hips to stroke her front wall, he was now repeatedly hitting that sweet spot inside of her causing her to clench around his cock. 

‘That’s my girl’ he praised, looking down as he watched himself fuck her pink, swollen pussy.

‘Dad…please’ she begged, though whether it was for him to stop or to let her cum, she didn’t know anymore.

Letting go of her arms, he reached down, roughly petting her pearl.

‘Milk my cock dry, baby. Make me cum for you’.

Rey couldn’t help but moan like a bitch in heat, she was so close, her legs were twitching with every stroke of his long, talented fingers as her pussy begun squeezing almost painfully around his thick cock.

It was a strange sensation to feel both excruciating pain and mind-blowing Pleasure at the same time, made all the more strange at the fact it was her own father that was making her feel this.

Her moans turned into screams as she felt her orgasm finally rip through her, her pussy uncontrollably spasming around him as he continued to thrust into her at a frantic pace.

‘Good fucking slut!’

She felt him twitch inside her, her body too exhausted to move or fight back as she suddenly became very aware of a hot liquid being spilt inside of her, painting her walls with his cum.

Her father collapsed on top of her, burying his face in the crook of her neck, feeling the heat of his breath upon her sweaty skin as he panted for air.

‘Daddy’s good girl’ he whispered softly as the last spurt of cum was milked from his cock. 

He pulled out, her slickness and blood mixed in with his cum spilled out of her causing her to grimaced in disgust as she started crying anew.

‘It’s ok, baby’ he wiped the tears from her eyes ‘it always feels a little rough the first time but next time it’ll feel much better, I promise’ he smiled, giving her a peck on the lips.

‘daddy loves you’ he cooed, carrying her off to bed.


End file.
